Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a MIS semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing thereof and, more particularly, to an improvement of a method for manufacturing source and drain regions of a MIS transistor comprising a salicide structure reducing wiring resistance and the like and a LDD (Lightly Doped Drain) structure preventing a short channel effect.